Silent In Love
by farika
Summary: Pintar, disukai banyak teman, dan populer. Itulah sosok seorang Xerxes Break. Manakah yang akan dia pilih, ilmu atau cinta?/Chapter 4: Update! Maaf atas keterlambatan update./Mind to review? :D
1. Chapter 1: I am

**SILENT IN LOVE**

**Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki-sensei**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning(s): OOC, Typos, Miss typos, Lebay, Alay, Garing, dll.**

**Summary: Pintar, disukai banyak teman, dan populer. Itulah sosok seorang Xerxes Break. Manakah yang akan dia pilih, ilmu atau cinta?**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**.**

**Chapter 1: I am**

"Break, tolong ajarkan aku soal yang ini, donk."

"Baiklah."

Selamat siang, namaku Xerxes Break. Seorang remaja lelaki yang biasa saja. Eits, tunggu! Biasa saja? Itu hanya kata-kataku agar tidak dilihat orang bahwa aku seorang yang sombong. Harus kuakui bahwa aku memang mempunyai otak yang cerdas dan aku memiliki banyak teman.

Mungkin karena pesonaku ini aku selalu dikelilingi oleh teman-teman wanitaku. Jujur saja aku lelah. Aku ingin bersama sahabat-sahabatku, Oz Vessalius dan Elliot Nightray. Sahabat lamaku telah meninggalkanku, katanya aku orang yang sombong. Memang dia tidak mengatakan langsung padaku, tapi aku mendengar hal itu tanpa sengaja dari mulutnya.

Aku sangat bersyukur bahwa aku mempunyai 2 orang sahabat yang sangat mengerti aku. Jujur saja, aku tidak ingin kehilangan mereka seperti aku kehilangan sahabatku yang dulu. Mereka baik dan dapat dipercaya.

Aku seringkali mendengar beberapa nama cewek yang katanya, mereka menyukaiku. Aku memang memiliki wajah yang tampan. Sebenarnya aku adalah seorang yang narsis namun aku menutupi hal itu untuk menjaga image-ku yang innocent.

Aku tidak tertarik yang namanya cinta. Aku lebih mementingkan belajar agar aku dapat menuntut ilmu setinggi-tingginya. Merasakan cinta itu hanya membuang waktuku saja.

Alasan lain aku tidak tertarik dengan cinta ialah aku pernah patah hati. Dulu aku pernah menyukai seorang gadis. Gadis ini sangat cantik dan pintar, ia memiliki nama Alyss. Sayang sekali ia adalah seorang gadis yang playgirl dan sekarang ia sedang merajut hubungan dengan kakak kelasku, Jack Vessalius, yang notabene adalah sepupu Oz Vessalius. Jack Vessalius berada dalam 1 kelas yang sama dengan saudaraku, Kevin Regnard.

Patah hati itu menyakitkan. Aku tidak ingin mengalami hal itu lagi.

"SHARON! BURUAN! TEMANI AKU KE KANTIN!"

Itu adalah suara teriakan dari Zwei dan Echo –kembar besaudara- yang berasal dari kelas sebelah. Sahabat mereka, Sharon Rainsworth, berada satu kelas denganku. Jadi mereka berdua sering mengunjungi kelasku.

"Iya! Tunggu sebentar!" sahut Sharon kepada 2 sahabatnya itu.

Keadaan seperti ini sudah biasa terdengar di telingaku.

"Break, kamu sudah selesai mengerjakan PR Matematika, belum?" tanya seorang siswi, Charlotte Baskerville.

"Sudah."

"Boleh ku pinjam?"

Sebenarnya aku benar-benar tidak mau meminjamkan PR-ku. Cewek ini terkenal dengan kegenitan dan kebohongannya. Dari informasi yang aku dapat, ia sering mendapat masalah, suka memfitnah orang, dan suka dekat-dekat dengan cowok. Intinya, sekarang ia menyukaiku. Sungguh, membuatku ingin muntah bila melihat cewek ini. Tapi, ia tidak punya salah padaku.

"Boleh."

"Yeay! Makasih, ya Break!" katanya senang.

"Ya."

Aku menyerahkan PR-ku dengan sangat tidak rela kepadanya. Oh, My God! Semoga ia cepat-cepat pergi dari sisiku!

* * *

Hari ini aku pulang sedikit terlambat. Aku tidak pulang bersama Kevin karena dia harus mengantar pacarnya, Vanessa Nightray, kakak Elliot Nightray. Aku harus menunggu bus di halte dekat sekolah selama 30 menit. Ketika aku sampai di halte, aku melihat sosok seorang gadis yang aku kenal. Ya, tidak salah lagi. Gadis itu adalah Sharon Rainsworth. Ia terlihat tidak sabaran menunggu bus.

Di sini aku hanya melihat gerak-geriknya. Lucu sekali. Ia seperti khawatir. Tapi aneh sekali, kenapa ia tidak pulang duluan? Aku kan pulang terlambat. Lagipula aku sering menunggu bus di sini, dan aku tidak pernah melihatnya. Tumben sekali.

Ia tidak menyadari keberadaanku yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya. Mengajaknya bicara? Jujur saja, ia jarang sekali mengelilingiku, tidak sama seperti cewek-cewek lainnya. Ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan 2 orang sahabatnya yang beda kelas itu tiap keluar main. Aku sangat iri padanya. Kalau dilihat baik-baik, hubungannya dengan kedua sahabatnya itu sangat baik. Padahal mereka pisah kelas.

Tiba-tiba raut wajahnya berubah menjadi senang. Apakah bus sudah datang? Tidak mungkin. Ini baru 20 menit berlalu. Seharusnya 10 menit lagi bus baru datang. Ternyata dugaanku salah. Ia bukan sedang menunggu bus, tapi menunggu ayahnya yang menjemputnya dengan mobil pribadi. Wajar saja, Sharon kan anak perempuan satu-satunya. Pasti dijaga sangat ketat.

Ketika ia mau memasuki mobilnya, ia baru menyadari bahwa sedari tadi aku berada di belakangnya. Ia menatap wajahku sejenak, lalu masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Ya, sikapnya biasa saja terhadapku. Begitu juga denganku terhadapnya.

* * *

Pagi ini begitu menyenangkan. Aku bisa bercengkerama bersama 2 orang sahabatku, yang biasanya kini aku dikelilingi cewek-cewek untuk ditanyai masalah pelajaran. Tapi hari ini tidak.

"ELLIOT! EIDA SUKA SAMA KA…. Humph!" terdengar suara teriakan dari Sharon. Pagi ini ia tidak bersama 2 orang sahabatnya yang ada di sebelah kelasku, tapi 2 orang sahabatnya yang ada di kelasku. Alice dan Eida Vessalius.

Sedikit informasi saja, Alice dan Alyss itu saudara kembar. Mereka berada dalam satu kelas yang sama. Namun, sifat Alice berbanding terbalik dengan Alyss. Alice bukan tipe playgirl dan sifatnya lebih cuek. Untuk membedakan mereka berdua bisa terlihat dari warna rambut yang mereka miliki. Lalu Oz dan Eida juga saudara kembar, tapi berbeda jenis kelamin. Mereka berada dalam satu kelas yang sama pula. Dan Oz sudah mempunyai pacar yang bernama Marry yang berada di kelas yang berbeda. Baiklah, kita kembali ke cerita sebelumnya.

Teriakan Sharon itu sukses membuat seisi kelas memutar bola mata menuju ke arah Sharon. Perkataan Sharon tadi terputus karena mulutnya dibungkam oleh telapak tangan Eida dengan wajahnya yang merah padam. Sedangkan Alice hanya tertawa cekikikan.

"Eh? Apa?" tanya Elliot balik. Wajahnya terlihat bingung.

Aku baru menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi, begitu juga seisi kelas. Kami pun tertawa dengan kompak. Lucu sekali melihat Sharon yang berteriak dengan polos seperti itu, Eida yang membungkam mulut Sharon, dan Elliot yang masih dengan wajah bingung. Aku jadi ikut-ikutan mengejek Elliot dengan Eida.

"Elliot, ada cewek yang nunggu, tuh!" kataku.

"Ha? Gak ada tuh," balas Elliot dengan sedikit kesal. Dia kesal bukan hanya karena aku, tapi juga seisi kelas yang mulai menyoraki Elliot-Eida dengan semangat.

Elliot hanya diam menahan malu. Aku hanya bisa tertawa dan Oz terlihat sedang bersiul-siul ria menyoraki Elliot dan Eida.

Aku mengalihkan pandangan kepada 3 sekawan itu –Sharon, Alice, dan Eida- terlihat Eida sedang kesal dan Sharon beserta Alice yang masih asyik menyoraki Eida dengan tertawa. Hanya dengan melihat mereka saja, aku bisa tertawa. Ternyata di dunia ini, ada juga yang menyukai Elliot seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba Eida berdiri. Aku pikir ia bakalan kabur ke luar, tapi ternyata tidak.

"WOI, DENGER DEH! SHARON DENGAN BREAK PASANGAN YANG COCOK!"

Seketika itu pula aku terkejut, begitu juga dengan Sharon. Aku langsung menatap Sharon. Aku melihat ia mulai salting dan mencoba meredam semua sorakan dari seisi kelas kepada kami berdua.

"Nggak, kok! Itu bohong! Bukan pertanda aku menyukai Break!" katanya cukup keras.

Sekeras apapun ia berbicara, sebanyak apapun ia berbicara, seisi kelas tetap saja menyorakkan kami.

Aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku dan mencoba membaca buku. Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa saat ini, karena 2 orang sahabatku juga menyoraki diriku dengan Sharon.

Dari suara yang telah kudengar, Sharon masih tetap berbicara untuk meredam semuanya. Sedangkan aku… stay cool! Walaupun aku berusaha menjaga image-ku dan menghindari tatapan orang yang melihat wajahku memerah, tapi tetap saja ada yang datang padaku dan mengucapkan, "Selamat, ya Break! Ternyata kau masih normal!"

Aku hanya bisa membalas ucapan itu dengan tersenyum. Aku kembali mengalihkan pandanganku pada Sharon yang masih asyik berbicara. Wajahnya benar-benar sudah merah. Aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Cie! Break melihat ke arah Sharon terus!" tiba-tiba suara teriakan Elliot pun terdengar.

Aku pun segera mengalihkan kembali pandanganku pada buku. Masih terdengar olehku suara sorakkan dari teman-teman sekelas, suara siul yang bersahut-sahutan, suara tawa, dan suara Sharon.

Ya. Aku bisa mendengar suaranya dengan jelas.

Aku menutupi wajahku penuh dengan buku yang kubaca. Wajahku kini memerah.

Ini pertama kalinya dalam hidupku merasakan dan diperlakukan seperti ini. Beriringan dengan semua itu, detak jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Di sudut ruangan kelas itu, terlihat Charlotte (Lottie) yang sedang memandangi Sharon dengan penuh sinis.

TBC

**.**

**Yeay! Fict multichapter-ku yang baru akhirnya keluar juga…**

**Fict ini mengenai Sharon dan Break (maklum, author salah satu fans SharonBreak) dengan Break POV. Tapi seiring dengan perjalanan waktu, bisa dapat diubah menjadi Normal POV atau Sharon POV.**

**Perjalanan cinta Break dkk akan dimulai pada chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Akan ada banyak kejutan pada Break, Sharon, Elliot, Eida, Oz, Alice, Echo dan Zwei. Tokoh baru akan muncul pada chapter-chapter yang akan datang.**

**Next, Review?**

***Puppy eyes***

**Note: Marry merupakan tokoh yang ada pada Retrace XLIV jilid ke-11.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Change of My School Life

**SILENT IN LOVE**

**Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki-sensei**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Semi-Humor**

**Warning(s): OOC, Typos, Miss typos, Lebay, Alay, Garing, dll.**

**Summary: Pintar, disukai banyak teman, dan populer. Itulah sosok seorang Xerxes Break. Manakah yang akan dia pilih, ilmu atau cinta?**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**.**

**Chapter 2: The Change of My School Life**

_Ini pertama kalinya dalam hidupku merasakan dan diperlakukan seperti ini. Beriringan dengan semua itu, detak jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya._

TENG! TENG!

Bunyi lonceng yang mempertandakan waktu untuk istirahat pun berbunyi. Aku membereskan buku-bukuku yang ada di atas meja sejenak dan sepintas aku melihat Sharon sudah keluar kelas terlebih dahulu.

Aku pun segera keluar kelas menuju kantin sebelum ada seseorang (gadis) yang mendatangiku.

Lalu, aku mendengar sebuah suara… Zwei.

"Ciee! Jadi Sharon sekarang sama Break, ya?"

Aku melihat Sharon, Zwei, Echo, Alice, dan Eida sedang berkumpul di dekat kelasku.

"Hummph!"

Zwei segera menutup mulutnya ketika mereka menyadari bahwa aku sedang lewat menuju kantin. Mereka pasti sedang membicarakan kejadian tadi pagi. Jujur saja, perkataan Zwei tadi membuatku sedikit kesal.

Aku dengan Sharon? Hah! Lupakan saja! Aku tidak mungkin menyukainya.

DEG!

Kenapa begini? Bisakah jantungku berdetak dengan normal? Aku kan sedang tidak merasa lelah.

DEG! DEG! DEG!

Ya, Tuhan! Bagaimana caranya aku bisa menghentikan detakan jantung yang begini cepat?

* * *

Aku hanya membeli sebotol minuman dan satu bungkus makanan ringan. Aku kembali ke kelas dan mendapatkan pemandangan yang biasa kulihat mengenai Alyss. Ya, Alyss dan Jack seringkali berduaan di kelasku. Aku serasa ingin muntah ketika Jack begitu memanjakan Alyss. Rasanya aku ingin sekali memotong kepangannya itu!

Bila ada pertanyaan, apakah aku masih menyukai Alyss, aku tak bisa menjawab.

Aku bingung.

Aku bingung apakah aku masih menyukainya atau tidak.

Yang jelas, aku sudah bisa melupakannya, itu menurutku.

Akupun percaya bahwa suatu saat nanti aku pasti bisa menemukan seorang wanita yang lebih baik dari dia dan lebih pantas untukku. Siapapun dia, aku menerimanya dengan tulus dan menerimanya apa adanya.

_Sharon._

Hah! Sudah cukup. Mengapa nama gadis itu jadi selalu melayang-layang dalam pikiranku? Ayolah, bicara saja dengannya sungguh jarang!

_Sharon._

Kenapa harus Sharon, sih?

_Sharon_

DEG!

Ampun, deh! Aku harus menenangkan pikiranku! Tadi pagi itu kan cuma bercanda!

_Ciee! Jadi Sharon sekarang sama Break, ya?_

"Haahh… Cukup, aku menyerah," kataku sambil menjambak rambutku sendiri.

"Menyerah apa, Break?" Tiba-tiba Lottie datang.

Huh! Gadis ini! Kenapa ia selalu datang padaku, sih! Lebih baik aku pergi saja! Rasanya mau mati lama-lama dekat dengannya!

"Tidak ada," kataku, lalu aku langsung pergi ke luar kelas.

Aku melupakan 1 hal bahwa tadi Sharon dan sahabat-sahabatnya sedang berkumpul di dekat kelas dan sampai sekarang masih berada di sana. Saat kembali dari kantin, aku sengaja lewat dari arah yang berlawanan dari mereka, agar aku tidak bertemu dengan mereka.

Tanpa memikirkan 1 hal tersebut, aku melewati mereka dengan berlari. Aku memang berlari sangat cepat, tapi tetap saja diriku terlihat oleh mereka.

"Loh? Bukannya tadi dia ke kantin? Kok tiba-tiba sudah keluar dari kelas, sih?" komentar Zwei ketika melihatku.

"Entahlah. Kayak hantu saja," tambah Alice.

"Mungkin dia keturunan hantu," sahut Eida sambil menunjukkan jari telunjuknya.

Aku mendengarnya. Aku mendengar mereka membicarakan diriku kemudian tertawa. Haaahh… Aku jadi terlihat bodoh oleh mereka! Tapi, ya sudahlah. Sudah terlanjur juga. Besok juga akan lupa.

Kebetulan aku bertemu dengan Oz yang kelihatannya baru saja menemui pacarnya itu. Setidaknya sekarang aku sedang tidak sendirian.

"Baru menemui Marry?" kataku membuka pembicaraan.

"Iya." Wajahnya terlihat lesu, tak lama kemudian ia menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Aku bertengkar dengannya."

"Eh? Kok bisa?" tanyaku kaget. Setahuku, Oz adalah orang yang tidak suka pertengkaran. Dia lebih suka mengalah daripada mendapat masalah.

"Aku mengatakan padanya sebenarnya aku belum siap untuk pacaran."

"Eh?"

"Lalu dia mengatakan padaku bahwa dia tidak mau lagi bicara denganku."

"Jadi, kau akan melakukan apa?" tanyaku simpati.

"Aku akan SMS dia nanti malam, menanyakan perasaannya padaku."

"Kau… benar-benar menyukainya?"

"Hmm… Hanya sedikit. Ini semua gara-gara aku!" katanya sambil mengetok-ngetok kepalanya sendiri.

"Gara-gara kau? Maksudnya?" tanyaku penasaran. Aku bingung dengan hubungan Oz dan Marry.

"Waktu itu aku salah bicara dengannya. Aku mengatakan bahwa aku menyukainya tapi dalam tanda kutip hanya sebatas teman. Lalu, entah kenapa malah jadinya seperti ini," kata Oz lirih. Dia kembali menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Hmm… Dia salah paham?"

"Benar. Dan sekarang, aku malah menyakitinya."

"Menurutku, tidak semua salahmu."

"Salahku. Aku… benar-benar tidak mengerti perasaan seorang wanita. Aku seenaknya membuat keputusan dan menyakiti hatinya."

Aku iba dengan sahabatku ini. Aku ingin membantu, tapi… aku tidak mengerti apapun tentang cinta.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa membantumu," kataku lirih.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu membantuku, kok. Aku pasti bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri. Aku hanya butuh ketenangan saja," balasnya renyah. Dia menyunggingkan senyumnya walaupun aku tahu senyuman itu dipaksakan.

"Baiklah. Ku harap, kau bisa menyelesaikan masalahmu dengan baik, ya!" kataku.

"Terima kasih, Break."

* * *

TENG! TENG! TENG!

Akhirnya bel pun berbunyi. Surga bagiku dan untuk teman-teman sekelasku, bahwa pelajaran di sekolah untuk hari ini telah usai. Seperti biasa aku menunggu bus di halte dekat sekolah. Ah, sebentar lagi bus itu akan tiba.

TAP! TAP!

Hmm? Sepertinya ada suara langkah kaki di belakangku? Tapi siapa?

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Jangan-jangan ada pria berbadan besar berkulit hitam berpakaian serba hitam yang mau menculikku? Oh, tidak! Tidak mungkin! Bisa saja, kan yang mengikutiku adalah salah satu fans-ku? Hohoho… Wajar saja.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Hei, ayolah, kalau mau mengikutiku jangan sampai ke rumah, dong! Dasar fans bloon! Baiklah. aku membalikkan tubuhku untuk melihat siapa yang mengikutiku sedari tadi, penculik atau fans-ku?

BRUKK!

"Aw!"

Ha? Tidak ada orang? Tapi tadi aku mendengar suara orang, deh. Hmm, suara wanita lebih tepatnya. Di mana, sih? Tidak ada. Apa mungkin cuma perasaanku saja?

Aku melihat ke bawah dan…

"HUWA! Ma… Maaf, Sharon! Aku tidak melihatmu!"

Ternyata aku menubruknya ketika aku membalikkan tubuhku ke belakang, dan… dan… tanpa sengaja aku menginjak telapak tangannya!

"Ah, ti… tidak apa-apa. Ta… Tapi, tanganku sakit…" ucapnya lirih.

Aduh, bagaimana ini? Image-ku akan jelek kalau begini. Telapak tangannya sangat merah lagi dan… garis-garis telapak sepatuku masih jelas terpampang di telapak tangannya!

"Ma… Maaf."

Aku menggapai tangannya yang kesakitan itu. Tangannya begitu lemas karena –aku sangat yakin sekali—aku memijaknya dengan kuat, bahkan sampai tidak terasa kalau aku menginjak telapak tangannya!

"Bagaimana cara menyembuhkannya?" tanyanya padaku.

Aku memang jenius dalam hal pelajaran, tapi kalau untuk mengatasi hal ini, aku tidak tahu. Bagaimana ini? Seseorang tolong aku!

Aku menunjukkan padanya pose berpikir, yeah pose yang selalu ku tunjukkan pada saat-saat darurat. Mataku tetap tertuju pada telapak tangannya yang masih lemas. Aku memicingkan mataku padanya, aku melihat ia menundukkan kepalanya. Aku baru sadar bahwa…

Jarak wajah kami terlalu dekat!

DEG!

HUWA! Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini? God, bless me!

"Ah, bus-nya sudah datang!" teriaknya padaku.

"Eh, eh? Terima kasih. Maaf sudah membuatmu luka. Aku pulang duluan, ya."

"I-Iya, tak apa."

Aku segera berlari menuju bus dan segera menaikinya sebelum tertinggal. Aku sempat meliriknya yang sepertinya masih kesakitan. Aku merasa bersalah, tapi kan aku sudah meminta maaf padanya. Tapi, ada satu hal yang membuatku bingung, mengapa ia mengikutiku? Mengapa ia pergi ke halte?

DEG!

Apakah untuk melihatku?

DEG! DEG!

Ah, tidak mungkin. Ia pasti menunggu ayahnya menjemput di halte, seperti kejadian kemarin. Ayolah, mungkin ini semua hanya kebetulan belaka.

Tapi,

DEG! DEG!

Aku tidak bisa menghentikan debaran ini!

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah, aku masih memikirkan kejadian tadi. Ah, apa yang aku pikirkan saat itu? Bisa-bisanya aku melukainya dengan wajah tanpa bersalah seperti itu? Arrggh! Mengapa aku tidak bisa bersikap seperti biasa? Eh? Mengapa… aku menjadi salting?

Sharon. Ia baik sekali. Memaafkanku yang telah melukainya seperti itu. Padahal 'kan telapak tangan juga merupakan salah satu bagian yang penting bagi seorang wanita. Lalu, tangannya halus dan lembut sekali. Kulitnya putih mulus tanpa cacat. Wajahnya… tak kusangka ternyata ia secantik itu.

Eh?

Apa yang sedang kupikirkan?

Ayolah, Break! Sekarang kau mulai gila.

"Tapi, entah mengapa aku merasa senang," gumamku sambil membentuk sebuah senyuman.

PUK! "Hai, Break!" sapa saudaraku, Kevin.

"Kau baru pulang?"

"Kelihatannya seperti itu?"

"Hn."

"Hei, kau mengapa senyum-senyum sendiri seperti itu? Tumben sekali."

Ha? Eh? Aku baru sadar kalau aku masih tersenyum. Ya, tersenyum memikirkan kejadian tadi. Kejadian yang hanya diketahui oleh diriku sendiri dan Sharon.

"Tidak ada."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Tidak ada."

"Bohong!"

"Kan aku sudah bilang, 'tidak ada'!"

"Kau pasti sedang…"

"Apa?"

"Jatuh cinta."

DEG! A-Apa?

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Ayolah, Break! Jatuh cinta pada masa remaja itu menyenangkan. Jangan sia-siakan masa remajamu itu."

"Memangnya mengapa? Itu kan bukan urusanmu!"

Jangan sampai hal itu terjadi!

"Hei, merasakan debaran cinta pada masa remaja itu wajar. Masa' kau tidak pernah merasakannya walau hanya sekali saja?"

Iya juga, sih. Tapi, masa' harus dengan Sharon?

"Jangan-jangan kau…" Kevin sengaja memotong perkataannya.

"Apa?"

"Homo."

BUAGH!

"Dasar bodoh! Mana mungkin aku homo!"

Dengan tidak segan dan tidak elit aku memukul wajah saudaraku itu, menyebalkan! Masa' aku dibilang homo, sih? Mentang-mentang dia sudah punya pacar jadi belagu dengan adiknya sendiri! Huh!

"_Kau pasti sedang… Jatuh cinta."_

DEG!

Jatuh cinta, ya? Mungkin saja. Tapi masa' secepat ini sih?

Aku berjalan menuju kamar kesayanganku. Aku langsung memposisikan diriku di depan cermin. Aku melihat pantulan diriku di cermin tersebut. Ya, pantulan diriku yang sedang tersenyum.

Sharon, Sharon Rainsworth.

Haaahhh, rasanya tidak pernah bosan memikirkannya.

"Aku benar-benar tampan," ucapku sambil mengelus daguku.

Apakah benar aku menyukai Sharon?

Hmm… Sepertinya benar begitu.

Ya. Aku menyukai seorang Sharon Rainsworth.

Jadi, bagaimana perasaannya padaku?

* * *

**SHARON'S POV**

_Esok harinya…_

Entah mengapa hari ini aku semangat sekali untuk pergi ke sekolah. Padahal aku tahu bahwa aku akan diejek dengan Break nantinya. Tapi, hal itu membuatku senang. Aku sangat berbunga-bunga. Apalagi kejadian sepulang sekolah kemarin, aku tidak menyangka Break akan memegangi tanganku. Wajahnya juga dekat sekali! Apakah dia bisa mendengar debaran jantungku, ya? Semoga saja tidak. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa kalau dia mengetahui jantungku berdebar cukup kencang saat itu.

Hari ini aku datang agak siang dari biasanya, tapi yaahh, masih tergolong belum terlambat. Soalnya bel masuk sekolah belum berbunyi. Semalaman aku memikirkannya, hingga membuatku terlambat untuk tidur. Untung saja mataku tidak berubah menjadi mata panda.

Aku melihat Zwei dan Echo berdiri di dekat kelasku, tepatnya di dekat pintu. Sesekali mereka melirik ke dalam. Aku sudah bisa menebak apa yang sedang mereka lakukan.

"Hei, melakukan pengintaian di pagi hari?" sapaku pada mereka berdua.

"Yah, biasalah," ujar Echo sambil memberi tanda isyarat padaku.

"Mengapa kau tidak mengungkapkan langsung padanya bahwa kau menyukai Gilbert, Zwei?"

"Ha? Kau sudah gila? Gak mungkin! Gengsi, dong kalau cewek yang nembak duluan," bantah Zwei.

Kami bertiga kembali melirik Gilbert yang berada di dalam kelas. Ya, Gilbert memang sekelas denganku. Saat ini sepertinya dia sedang sibuk bercanda ria dengan sahabat karibnya, Reo.

"Haaah, dia selalu ceria setiap hari, membuatku semakin jatuh cinta padanya," gumam Zwei sambil menghembuskan nafas panjang. Tiap kali membicarakan mengenai Gilbert, sosoknya seakan-akan menjadi cahaya putih. Tenang dan cantik sekali.

"Haha… Sudah sewajarnya kau merasakan hal itu, Zwei," ucapku.

"Kau benar. Kau juga merasakan hal yang sama pada Break, kan?" ujar Zwei dengan suara berbisik.

Aku memandang sekelilingku, memastikan tidak ada orang yang mendengar pembicaraanku.

"Ya, kau benar Zwei. Aku memang menyukai Break, bahkan dari dulu," bisikku.

Benar. Aku memang menyukainya dari dulu. Tapi aku tidak ingin orang lain mengetahui perasaanku ini. Yang tahu perasaanku hanya Zwei dan Echo saja. Karena… aku hanya ingin menyukainya, dan aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk lebih dari itu. Cukup dengan menyukainya dan mengaguminya dari dalam hatiku.

Aku tersenyum miris pada kedua sahabatku itu, tersenyum karena aku begitu rendah.

Semua itu berlangsung dengan penuh keseriusan dan senyuman yang terkembang, tanpa ada yang menyadari bahwa Break tanpa sengaja mendengar pembicaraan mereka dari balik tembok.

"A-Apa? Sharon menyukaiku?"

**TBC**

**.**

**Hello!**

**Pertama-tama saya mohon maaf atas keterlambatan saya untuk update. Jujur saja, saya kehabisan ide untuk chapter ini. Tapi saya sudah mempunyai banyak ide untuk chapter-chapter selanjutnya.**

**Sekali lagi, mohon maaf.**

***KLUK!***

**Yak, sedikit info saja. Bagi penggemar pairing AliceOz dan EidaElly, akan muncul di chapter depan. Yeay!**

**XD**

**Special thanks for:**

**. Bloodstained Kagamine Len: Maaf, saya update-nya lama, nih. T.T Haha, di fanfic ini Break memang selalu menjaga image-nya. EidaElly akan muncul lagi di chapter depan, yang jelas bakalan lebih heboh. Terima kasih sekali sudah di fave. XD Dukung saya terus, ya. :)**

**. ****Vi ChaN91312**: **Terima kasih. XD Maaf update-nya lama, nih. ==" Terima kasih juga sudah mau me-review! XD Dukung saya terus, ya! :)**

**. fubba: Maaf, nih, update-nya lama. ==" Hehe… Setelah baca chapter ini mungkin kamu bisa tahu Gilbert bakalan dengan siapa? Oz tetep dengan Alice, kok. OzAlice akan muncul di chapter depan! XD Dukung saya terus, ya… ^^**

**. Cho-AlyssVessalius:** **Saya tahu kok kamu siapa, nak. Gimana, udah makin penasaran? Hoho… ^o^ Dukung saya terus, ya! ^^**

**. Reborn Angel From the Past: Wah, terima kasih banyak! XD Terima kasih juga sudah me-review! ^^ Dukung saya terus, Jeng! XD**

**. no name: Thanks. ^^ Dukung saya terus, ya.**

**. echo-chan: Maaf, update-nya lama. ==" Thanks atas review-nya, ya! XD Dukung saya terus.**

**. Ejey Series: Maaf update-nya kelamaan, nih! ==" Hahaha… Terima kasih banyak! ^^ Kebetulan saya juga mendapatkan kelas yang rusuh bin gaje juga. Hehe…**

**Yop. Dukung saya terus, ya untuk menyelesaikan fanfic ini dengan penuh semangat! ^^**

**Akhir kata,**

**REVIEW please?**

***puppy eyes***


	3. Chapter 3: Sick and Happy

**SILENT IN LOVE**

**Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki-sensei**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Semi-Humor**

**Warning(s): OOC, Typo, Miss Typo, Gaje, Lebay, Garing, dsb.**

**Summary: Pintar, disukai banyak teman, dan populer. Itulah sosok seorang Xerxes Break. Manakah yang akan dia pilih, ilmu atau cinta?**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**.**

_Apakah benar aku menyukai Sharon?_

_Ya. Aku menyukai seorang Sharon Rainsworth._

**.**

**.**

"_Ya, kau benar Zwei. Aku memang menyukai Break, bahkan dari dulu."_

"_A-Apa? Sharon menyukaiku?"_

**.**

_**Chapter 3: Sick and Happy**_

**SHARON'S POV**

"Ya, kau benar Zwei. Aku memang menyukai Break, bahkan dari dulu," bisikku.

Aku tersenyum miris pada kedua sahabatku itu, tersenyum karena aku begitu rendah.

"Berjuanglah," kata Zwei menyemangatiku. "Haha… Terima kasih, Zwei."

Sejenak aku menatap mereka berdua dan kembali tersenyum, lalu aku menghembuskan nafas kecil. "Aku masuk ke kelas dulu, ya."

"Oke. Kami tunggu di sini."

Aku mengangguk. Lalu aku mulai menapaki kakiku memasuki ruangan yang telah menyimpan secuil pengalaman indahku bersama Break.

DUK!

Aw! Sakit sekali! Apakah kepalaku membentur dinding? Tapi sepertinya aku menumbur seseorang?

Aku mengangkat kepalaku agar aku dapat melihat apa atau siapa yang aku tumbur. Tapi… Oh, tidak! Aku menumbur Break! Bagaimana ini? Dia juga menatapku tajam! Aku benar-benar dapat merasakan kalau wajahku memerah dan memanas. Aku segera menundukkan kepalaku kembali.

DEG!

Oh, tidak!

Ba- Bagaimana kalau dia mendengar pembicaraanku tadi? Bisa tewas seketika, nih!

DEG!

Oh, Kami-sama! Jangan sampai dia mendengarnya!

Baiklah, aku sudah mencoba untuk menenangkan hatiku yang sempat kacau ini, dan aku kembali menatapnya.

KIITT!

Sakit.

Dia ternyata hanya menatapku datar. Kemudian berlalu meninggalkan diriku sendiri tanpa sepatah katapun. Padahal aku ingin meminta maaf, tapi…

Haahh! Sudahlah. Hal seperti ini memang sering terjadi pada diriku. Aku memang lamban. Aku memang tidak pantas untuk dirinya. Dan aku memang cewek bodoh yang mau menyukainya.

**Cinta.**

Apakah ini karena cinta?

Jujur saja, tadi aku sempat senang karena yang aku tabrak adalah Break. Tapi, kalau ending-nya seperti ini lebih baik…

**Tidak pernah terjadi.**

Ya. Lebih baik tidak pernah terjadi.

Aku berjalan dengan lesu ke arah bangkuku. Lalu meletakkan tasku dan raket yang aku bawa untuk pelajaran olahraga nantinya. Aku segera menemui kedua sahabatku yang sedang menunggu di dekat kelasku. Ketika aku menghampiri mereka…

"Sharon! Bagaimana ini? Tadi dia dengar tidak, ya pembicaraan kita?"

"Bisa gawat kalau dia dengar, nih!"

"Aaargh! Jangan sampai dia tahu kalau aku menyukai Gilbert!"

"Bagaimana kalau dia sampai tahu kau menyukainya, Sharon?"

"Huwaaa! Kiamat telah tiba! Dia telah mendengarnya! Ini gawat!"

Aku hanya memperhatikan kedua sahabatku itu bicara sampai mereka berhenti sendiri. Tapi, sepertinya mereka akan sulit untuk berhenti.

"Tenanglah. Kalian berisik sekali! Kalau kalian bicara seperti ini, bukan hanya dia tapi yang lain juga bisa dengar!" teriakku menghentikan mereka berdua.

Tertegun karena perkataan dariku, mereka segera memastikan sekeliling mereka agar tidak ada yang mendengar ucapan mereka. Kemudian mereka menghembuskan nafas bersama-sama. "Untunglah tidak ada yang mendengar," kataku lirih.

"Tapi… Break?" tanya Echo dengan wajah datar-panik miliknya.

"Aku rasa dia tidak mendengarnya. Tadi aku sempat berpikir kalau dia mendengarnya. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, aku rasa tidak. Mungkin hanya kebetulan saja dia keluar pada saat kita sedang membicarakannya," jelasku.

"Fyuh! Untunglah. Kalau hal itu benar-benar terjadi, aku tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana pada Gilbert," lirih Zwei sambil menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sedih.

Kami terdiam dalam hening sejenak.

"Jadi diri sendiri saja," sahutku sambil memasang sebuah senyuman. Mencoba menguatkan Zwei.

Zwei memandang ke arahku, masih dengan wajah sedihnya. Ia tersenyum kecut.

"Tidak mungkin."

"Hn?"

"Bukankah ada juga cerita tentang… **cinta pertama yang gagal**?" kata Zwei sambil menengadah ke langit yang masih sejuk.

KIITT!

Aku terhenyak atas perkataan Zwei. Hatiku kembali sakit. Aku menundukkan wajahku, dan tenggelam dalam pikiranku sendiri.

"Namun percayalah pada cinta pertamamu…," sahut Echo. Perkataan ini sukses membuyarkan pikiranku dan membuat hatiku kembali hangat. Mungkin, Zwei juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku.

"Setidaknya untuk **saat ini**.

* * *

TENG! TENG!

Bel masuk telah berbunyi. Aku segera memasuki kelasku dan bersiap untuk belajar hari ini. Tapi yang aku bingungkan dari kelasku ini adalah…

BANYAK SEKALI YANG MENGERUMUNI OZ!

Ada apa, sih? Tumben yang dikerumuni adalah Oz. Biasanya yang sering dikerumuni adalah Break, siswa paling pintar seantero kelas ini. Aku mencoba bertanya pada Eida, yang sepertinya hendak mengunjungi Alice. "Eida, ada apa sih? Kok semua pada ngerumuni Oz?" tanyaku bingung.

"Oh. Semuanya mau minta penjelasan dari Oz mengapa dia putus dengan Marry. Dan yang memutuskan hubungan adalah Oz sendiri. Katanya Marry sampai shock dan menangis bahkan tidak mau bicara," jelas Eida padaku.

"Ha? Masa' sih? Sampai segitunya? Lebay, deh!" kataku sambil menyipitkan mataku pada Eida, berharap yang ia bicarakan hanyalah sebuah candaan.

"Kau belum tahu, Sharon? Beneran, deh! Aku gak bohong," katanya berusaha meyakinkan sambil menunjukkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan kanannya membentuk huruf V.

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Beneran, deh! Masa' kau gak percaya sama aku, sih? Aku pergi ke tempat Alice dulu, ya!"

Aku hanya mengangguk. Aku menatap nanar ke arah Oz yang dikerumuni banyak siswa itu. Dan tak jauh dari tempat itu ada Break bersama… **Lottie**!

Huh! Lottie! Kau akan aku kesot! Jangan suka dekat-dekat sama cowok kenapa sih? Genit banget, deh! Gak nyadar apa banyak yang benci sama dia?

Huh!

"Sharon sabar, sabar. **Break bukan milikmu** jadi jangan cemburu berlebihan," kataku dalam hati mencoba menenangkan hatiku yang tiba-tiba menjadi panas seperti lava.

Untunglah, aku bisa segera menenangkan hatiku, dan sekarang aku bisa berpikiran jernih.

Hmm… Liam-sensei belum datang?

Semoga saja tidak datang dan bisa dapat jam kosong, deh!

Ah! Wakil Kepala Sekolah datang! Ternyata benar, Liam-sensei tidak datang. Kelas menjadi gaduh karena semuanya terburu-buru kembali ke kursi masing-masing.

"Pelajaran siapa?" tanya Wakil Kepala Sekolah.

"Liam-sensei."

"Liam-sensei tidak bisa datang karena sakit. Jadi, tolong bagikan kertas ini," kata Wakil Kepala Sekolah sambil menyodorkan kumpulan kertas kepada Oz yang notabene duduk di paling depan.

"Kertas apa tuh?" tanya salah seorang anak.

"Kertas hasil ulangan," jawab Oz.

Oz segera membagikan kertas hasil ulangan dan Wakil Kepala Sekolah sudah pergi dari kelas. Yeiy! Pelajaran kosong!

Aku memperhatikan gerak-gerik Oz berharap kertas hasil ulanganku segera diberikan. Aku benar-benar memperhatikannya. Ah! Akhirnya dia datang ke tempatku, kertas hasil ulanganku akan datang!

Aku mengambil kertas hasil ulangan itu dari tangannya yang terbilang halus untuk seorang cowok. Aku segera berkunjung ke tempat Alice di mana ada Eida di sana untuk mencocokkan nilai.

"Hei, dapat berapa nih?" tanyaku.

"Nilai aku hancur!" kata Eida.

"Memangnya berapa?"

"Lima puluh… Kalau kau?"

"Mungkin Dewa Keberuntungan telah datang padaku. Aku mendapat nilai 85!"

"Lebay, deh! Tapi, selamat ya!"

"Hehe… Sama-sama, Eida, adikku yang imut dan manis ini."

"… Kayaknya telinga aku baru kesumbat apa, ya?"

"Jangan lebay, _please_! Eh, Alice dapat nilai berapa?" Aku mengalihkan pembicaraanku pada Alice.

"Aku belum dibagi," balas Alice.

"Hmm… Biar aku tebak! Pasti dapat 100!"

"Mustahil!"

"Eh, minta sama Oz saja. Tuh orangnya mau lewat," sahut Eida sambil menunjuk ke arah Oz. Alice segera bangun dari duduknya dan menghampiri Oz. Tak jauh di belakangnya ada aku dan Eida.

"Oz, aku minta kertas hasil ulanganku."

"Ah, tunggu sebentar."

Oz mencari-cari nama "Alice" dari semua kertas yang ada di tangannya. "Nah, ini dia!" Tapi ketika mau memberikan kertas itu pada Alice, semua kertas yang ada di tangannya tumpah. "Huwaaa!"

"Yah, harus beresin lagi, nih!" seru Oz sedih.

"Sini aku bantu," kata Alice. Mereka berduapun akhirnya membereskan kertas itu bersama-sama.

Di belakang Alice, aku dan Eida terpanah melihat Oz dan Alice. Satu hal yang terlintas dalam pikiranku dan Eida mengenai Oz dan Alice adalah…

"COCOK!"

Kami berdua sengaja untuk tidak membantu Oz membereskan kertas-kertas itu. Kemudian aku dan Eida perlahan-lahan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Alice sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau ia hanya berdua saja dengan Oz karena sibuk membantu membereskan. Ketika tinggal tersisa 1 kertas, Alice meraih kertas itu namun bukan kertas yang ia dapatkan. Tapi tangan Oz yang err- halus.

"Ah, maaf!"

Wajah Alice memerah dan ia tertunduk malu. Oz yang terkejut juga merasakan wajahnya juga memerah. "Ti- Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih sudah membantu."

"Ya, sama-sama."

Ketika Alice hendak beranjak pergi, Oz melihat kertas hasil ulangan Alice yang tertinggal. Akhirnya Oz menarik tangan Alice yang masih dapat dia gapai tanpa mengatur kekuatan tarikan dan…

BRUK!

"Aduh!"

Alice terjatuh. Tapi bukan rasa dingin yang ia rasakan ataupun sakit tapi empuk. Oh! Ternyata tubuhnya berada di atas Oz! Dan yang kesakitan adalah Oz sendiri. Oz mencoba duduk, mungkin dia tidak menyadari Alice berada di atas tubuhnya. Kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya dan…

**CUP**

Oz (tanpa sengaja) mencium Alice yang wajahnya sudah merah padam. Oh, tidak! Karena terkejut, Alice segera menampar keras pipi Oz dan berdiri dari tubuh Oz.

"Auw! Sakit…" kata Oz meringis kesakitan.

Alice yang sadar bahwa ia tidak sengaja menampar Oz langsung kebingungan. "Maaf, Oz. Barusan adalah gerak refleks," kata Alice sambil menahan wajah merahnya.

"Ah, tidak. Aku yang salah, Alice. Aku menarik paksa dirimu. Maaf," balasnya sambil menggarukkan kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"…"

"Oh, ya! Sebenarnya aku hanya mau memberimu ini. Tadi kau lupa mengambilnya," kata Oz sambil menyodorkan kertas hasil ulangan milik Alice. Dan terlihat nilai Alice di sana, 90.

"Wah, kamu dapat nilai bagus. Hebat sekali," puji Oz.

Alice mengambil kertas ulangannya dan tersenyum senang. "Eh? Beneran, nih? Haha… Ini cuma kebetulan saja, kok. Kau sendiri dapat berapa?"

"Sembilan puluh."

"Eh? Sama dong?"

"Hehe…"

"Artinya kau hebat juga karena bisa mendapat nilai 90."

"Tidak, kok. Punyaku benar-benar kebetulan. Kalau punyamu murni."

"Tidak. Sudah aku katakan bukan, kalau nilaiku hanya kebetulan."

"Iya, deh… Haha… Sekali lagi aku minta maaf." Oz tersenyum sambil sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Dia malu tampak dari semburat merah yang belum hilang dari wajahnya, begitu juga dengan Alice.

"Hn. Ini juga salahku, kok."

"…"

"EHEM! EHEM! EA! EA! CIIIIEEEE!" sorak seisi kelas. Hmm… Sepertinya mereka baru menyadari bahwa sedari tadi seisi kelas memperhatikan mereka. Sontak hal tersebut membuat wajah mereka berdua menjadi lebih merah padam.

Aku melihat Alyss datang menghampiri mereka. "Wah, Alice. Apakah ini calon adik iparku? Haha…"

"CIEEEE!" satu kelaspun kembali bersorak-sorai kegirangan.

"Alyss, jangan aneh-aneh!" sahut Alice.

"Iya, iya. Jangan marah gitu, dong Alice. Kalian berdua cocok, kok. Apalagi Oz baru putus, 'kan? Dengan Alice saja," kata Alyss mempromosikan adik kembarnya kepada Oz.

"Jangan bodoh!" sahut Alice lagi. Wajah Alice semakin memerah. Alyss hanya cekikikan melihat adik kembarnya itu. Sedangkan Oz hanya memperhatikan sambil tersenyum, tak lupa wajah merahnya yang masih belum hilang.

Aku dan teman-teman sekelas semakin menyoraki Alice dan Oz. Tidak pernah terpikir olehku untuk memasangkan mereka berdua. Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir kembali, mereka memang cocok!

"Hei, Sharon?" panggil Eida.

"Apa?"

"Kalau melihat Oz dan Alice aku berpikir…"

"Apa?"

"Kalau mereka menikah nanti lalu punya anak, yang mengasuh pasti Oz. Lalu yang kerja nyari uang adalah Alice."

"Hahaha… Bukannya terbalik tuh?"

"Lihat saja sendiri sifat mereka berdua. Yang cowok mirip cewek. Yang cewek mirip cowok. Ckckck… Pasangan unik!"

"Alah, kamu dan Elliot juga pasangan unik, kok!"

"Tapi Elliot tidak suka padaku."

"Ayolah, belum apa-apa sudah begitu."

"Dia orangnya tidak punya perasaan. Aku lelah."

"Jiah… Putus asa, nih?"

"Gak juga. Tetap semangat!"

Eida memang terlihat semangat. Aku salut padanya. Ia benar-benar menyukai Elliot. Jujur saja, kejadian saat aku berteriak bahwa Eida menyukai Elliot itu sebuah ketidaksengajaan. Saat itu bibirku benar-benar memaksaku untuk mengatakannya. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah saat itu. Tapi anehnya, Eida malah berterima kasih padaku. Aku bingung.

Aku tersenyum manis padanya. Ia tidak pernah mudah terpuruk jika sakit hati. Ia pasti akan lekas bangun dan kembali bersemangat.

Lagi-lagi aku mengatakan hal yang bodoh.

"_Ayolah, __**belum apa-apa **__sudah begitu."_

Haha… Padahal diriku sendirilah yang seperti itu. Belum apa-apa tapi sudah menyerah. Aku memang tidak mempunyai semangat dalam menghadapi percintaan ini. Aku selalu memberikan kata-kata penyemangat untuk temanku yang sakit hati karena cinta. Tapi, mengapa untuk diriku sendiri malah tidak bisa?

Aku benar-benar rendah dan bodoh.

Kelasku masih tetap gaduh menyoraki Alice dan Oz. Sedangkan Alice yang sudah kembali padaku dan Eida hanya menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Hihi… Aku tahu persis bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Ngomong-ngomong, hari ini aku belum disoraki dengan Break, ya? Yah, wajar saja. Masih pagi, baru saja jam pelajaran pertama.

Selain itu,

**Jangan berharap**.

Aku… Tidak ingin berharap lebih untuknya.

Jauh dari sana, Break sedang terlihat memperhatikan. Ya, dia sedang memperhatikan gadis berambut peach sambil tersenyum tulus. Namun di sisi lain, Lottie memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan benci.

"Aku benci padamu, Sharon."

* * *

Akhirnya waktu istirahat telah tiba. Aku melirik ke luar, sepertinya Zwei dan Echo belum datang. Akhirnya aku memilih untuk mengerjakan salah satu tugas yang belum aku selesaikan sebentar, lalu aku akan pergi ke kelas mereka berdua.

Tugasku kini telah selesai, hanya membutuhkan waktu sebentar untuk mengerjakannya. Aku keluar dari kelas dan sebentar memperhatikan sekeliling mencari sosok kedua sahabatku itu.

Aku tidak menemukan mereka, tapi mataku menemukan Break. Dia sedang membawa tumpukan buku yang cukup banyak, lalu dia datang kepadaku. "Bisa bantu aku?"

DEG!

Aku terkejut atas pertanyaannya. Baru pertama kali ini dia meminta bantuan padaku. Dengan wajah bersemu merah dan jantung yang berdetak kencang, aku memenuhi permintaannya. "Baiklah," kataku sambil tersenyum. Sejenak dia menatap ke arahku, aku bingung mengapa dia menatapku seperti itu. Dan hal itu sukses membuatku jauh lebih berdebar lagi.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, aku langsung mengambil setengah dari tumpukan buku itu dan membawanya ke dalam kelas. Sebenarnya aku ingin bicara lebih lama padanya, tapi aku kelewat gugup. Selalu saja seperti ini, tidak mampu bicara bila ada di depannya. Padahal, dia bersikap biasa saja. Aduh, jangan sampai kegeeran, nih!

"CIE!"

Aku mendengar suara sorakan dari luar dan aku yakin betul bahwa itu adalah suara Zwei. Aku segera melesat keluar dan mendapati Zwei beserta Echo yang sedang tertawa cekikikan.

"Kalian ini," kataku sambil tersenyum. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menutupi wajah bahagiaku ini.

"Hahaha… Cie! Ehem! Ehem!" balas Zwei.

"_So sweet_ banget, nih berdua!" tambah Echo.

"Aku cuma membantunya membawakan buku saja, kok."

"Cuma berdua?"

"Soalnya yang dia temukan hanya aku. Jadi ini adalah hal yang wajar dan biasa-biasa saja."

"Tapi senyam-senyum dari tadi… Ehem!"

"Loh? Senyum 'kan bikin awet muda. Hahaha…"

"Oh. Wajarlah, kau 'kan sudah tua. Iya, kan Echo?"

"Hn." Echo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menahan tawa.

"APA?" Aku telah siap memasang _death glare_ yang akan 'ku tujukan pada Zwei dan Echo. Tentu saja hanya candaan.

"Hahaha… Bercanda!"

Kami semua tertawa lepas. Jujur saja, kejadian tadi membuatku benar-benar **bahagia**.

* * *

Pelajaran selanjutnya adalah pelajaran olahraga. Kami semua berkumpul di lapangan untuk mendapatkan pengarahan dari Guru Olahraga kami. Yak! Pelajaran olahraga hari ini adalah _badminton_. Maka dari itulah aku membawa raket hari ini.

Aku bermain bersama Eida, sedangkan Alice bermain bersama Oz –tentu saja karena paksaan dari teman sekelas- yang menjadi tontonan menarik untuk kelas ini.

DUK! BUK!

Ah! Apa yang aku lakukan? Aku melakukan _smash_ dan Eida terjatuh untuk meraih bola kock tersebut! Aku segera mendatanginya dengan wajah khawatir. "Kau baik-baik saja, Eida? Maaf, aku terlalu kasar bermain denganmu…"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Sharon. Kau memang hebat sekali. Tapi… Auwh!" Eida meringis kesakitan. Aku melihat cairan kental berwarna merah keluar perlahan-lahan dari dengkulnya. "Eida, kau…"

"Apa yang kau lakukan, huh?" Belum selesai aku berbicara, omonganku terputus oleh Elliot. Aku melihatnya sedang berdiri di belakangku sambil berkacak pinggang, sorot matanya tajam. "Kalau sudah begini, cepat bawa dia ke UKS!" Matanya menatapku tajam. Ada apa ini? Mengerikan sekali!

"Ba… Baik." Karena terkejut, aku sedikit kaku membantu Eida untuk berdiri. "Lama amat! Sini, biar aku yang bawa!"

Tiba-tiba Ellliot mendorongku ke belakang. Cukup sakit. Tapi, aku bingung dengan sikapnya ini. Dia menggendong Eida dengan _Bridal Style_! "Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" berontak Eida.

"Diam! Kalau tidak cepat ditangani lukamu, bisa infeksi!" Dengan cepat, Elliot membawa Eida ke UKS. Aku masih bisa melihat dengan jelas, rona merah di pipi Eida. Semua mata tertuju pada Elliot, semua bingung atas perubahan sikap Elliot ini.

_**Di UKS…**_

"Auw! Sakit, Baka!" kata Eida meringis kesakitan. "Tahan dulu kenapa?"

"Ah!" Eida yang tidak bisa menahan sakit karena obat merah yang dioleskan pada lukanya refleks memukul bahu Elliot. "Aduh! Sakit, Nek!"

Selesai mengobati Eida, Elliot membalas memukul Eida.

BUK!

"Auw!"

"Itu balasan karena kau sudah memukul bahuku!"

"Tapi kau pukulnya sakit sekali! Aku tahu kau kurus, makanya kau memukul pakai tulang!"

"Di mana-mana, mukul 'tuh pakai tangan, bukan pakai tulang!"

Eida yang mendengarnya hanya bisa cengo sendiri. "Baka!"

"Kau yang baka! Setelah ini kau diam di sini, jangan ikut bermain!"

"Tapi aku…"

"Apa? Mau melawan, huh?"

Elliot menatap Eida tajam, seperti ingin mengintimidasi. Aku dkk yang mengintip "Kejadian Romantis" tersebut dari jendela dapat menyaksikan bagaimana rona merah yang timbul di kedua pipi lembut Eida. Hmm… Sepertinya aku dapat menyimpulkan bahwa…

Elliot menyukai Eida.

Eh? Tunggu dulu. Ini berarti…

Mereka saling suka?

Huwaaaaa! Rasanya senang sekali! Pengen segera memberitahu Eida dan Alice tentang kabar baik ini. Aku melirik sebentar ke arah Alice, lalu ia tersenyum padaku. Sepertinya pikiran kami berdua sama.

Haha… Ini benar-benar kabar baik! Mereka saling menyukai, bukankah itu bagus? Orang yang kita sukai juga menyukai kita, bukankah itu suatu keajaiban? Haahh… Seandainya diriku dan Break seperti ini, aku pasti akan…

Sangat bahagia.

Tapi, hal itu benar-benar **mustahil**.

Dan **tidak akan mungkin** terjadi.

* * *

TENG! TENG! TENG!

Bel pulang pun berbunyi. Akhirnya aku dapat mendengar bunyi bel ini, rasanya hari ini begitu melelahkan. Aku segera merapikan buku-bukuku dan mau beranjak pulang. Tapi, iris mataku menangkap sosok Elliot dan Eida yang sedang berbicara berdua. Pengen rasanya nimbrung di sana, tapi aku tidak mau mengganggu keromantisan mereka. Lalu aku putuskan untuk menguping pembicaraan mereka saja. Hehe…

"Eida, bagaimana lukamu?"

"Hmm… Cukup membaik. Oh, ya, terima kasih sudah mengantarku ke UKS. Tumben sekali kau baik padaku."

"Oh, jadi selama ini kau menganggapku sebagai cowok tidak baik, ya?" Elliot menyipitkan matanya ke arah Eida yang mendapat respon _blushing_ seketika.

"Ah, bukan begitu. Kau hanya mengerikan. Eh… Maksudku, ti-tidak seperti itu… aku…" kata Eida gelagapan. Haha… Eida lucu sekali.

"Hng? Aku menunggu jawabannya… Eida-"

"Eh?"

"-Baka!"

Eida terdiam sejenak, ia tampak berpikir. Lalu, ia kembali membuka mulutnya…

"Ya! Kau mengerikan, kau makhluk abnormal, dan kau cowok tersadis yang pernah aku kenal!" kata Eida sambil mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya.

"Apa? Abnormal? Apa maksudmu dengan itu, huh? Apakah tidak ada kata yang lain untuk orang yang sudah menolongmu ini seperti…"

"Seperti apa, huh? Apakah aku harus mengatakan 'kau cowok terkeren yang pernah aku kenal dan aku nge-_fans_ berat dengan kau', apakah harus seperti itu?"

"Eng…"

"Oh! Atau 'Kau adalah pria baik hati yang suka menolong orang, tidak sombong, suka membantu orang tua, dan rajin menabung' huh?"

"Yah… Kalau kau bisa beranggapan seperti itu akan lebih baik tapi…"

"Tapi apa lagi? Capek tahu!"

Elliot memandang Eida. Entah aku salah penglihatan atau tidak, yang jelas aku melihat Elliot seperti… berkeringat?

"Tapi jauh lebih baik jika kau mengatakan dengan hati yang tulus bahwa kau…"

"…"

"Mencintaiku."

JEGER! Aku terpaku mendengarnya. Sulit untukku percaya apa yang telah diucapkan Elliot. Aku melihat Eida yang sedikit membukakan mulutnya, sepertinya dia lebih terkejut dan lebih terpaku dariku. Apa, sih, yang maksud Elliot?

"Hah? Jangan bodoh." Eida membuang muka.

"…"

"…"

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang mengucapkan hal itu padamu?"

"Eh?"

Aku semakin terpacu untuk mendengar obrolan mereka lebih lanjut. Dan baru aku sadari ternyata Zwei, Echo, dan Alice berada di belakangku yang juga sedang serius menguping. "Kalian ini…" "Ssssttt! Diam! Kita dengar lanjutannya!"

"Aku mencintaimu, Eida. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

DEG! DEG! DEG!

"A… Aku… Eng…"

DEG! DEG! DEG!

"Kau pasti sedang bercanda, kan? Hah? Ngaku saja, deh!"

Aku terkejut atas jawaban Eida. Aku mencoba mengintip. Wajah Eida benar-benar sudah memerah, begitu pula dengan Elliot. Aku melihat Elliot menundukkan kepalanya. Walaupun hanya sekilas, aku dapat melihat Elliot menghembuskan nafas berat dan dia mengepalkan tangannya.

"Ya. Aku cuma bercanda," katanya sambil tersenyum yang menurutku… dipaksakan.

DEG! DEG!

Apa-apaan ini? Mengapa menjadi tragis begini? Seharusnya kalian bahagia karena kalian saling menyukai bukan saling menyakiti seperti ini! Hei!

"Eida…" gumamku.

Aku melihat Eida yang cengo, aku tahu ia sangat kecewa. Tapi apa dikata…

"Aku ada les hari ini. Aku pulang duluan, ya! Bye, Eida!"

"Hn."

**Nasi sudah menjadi bubur.**

"Elliot… pembohong…" desisnya.

* * *

Aku berjalan menuju mobil ayahku yang sudah menunggu di dekat gerbang sekolah dengan lesu. Aku masih memikirkan kejadian-kejadian pada hari ini.

Dari obrolanku bersama Zwei dan Echo tadi pagi, insiden Alice berciuman dengan Oz, Break meminta bantuanku, dan terakhir… Eida dan Elliot yang gagal berhubungan. Haahh! Rasanya lelah sekali. Aku juga tidak disoraki dengan Break satu hari ini. Mungkinkah mereka lupa? Baguslah kalau benar begitu.

Sekolah ini cukup sepi, walaupun masih ada beberapa murid di sekitar lingkungan sekolah. Aku melihat Marry dan teman-temannya sedang berjalan. Aku melihat Marry yang berjalan di belakang teman-temannya, ia tertunduk terus. Apa benar ia menangis? Aku melewatinya dan sayup-sayup 'ku dengar…

"Jadi, ini semua gara-gara Alice, ya?"

Eh?

Aku tidak salah dengar, 'kan? Aku yakin betul bahwa itu adalah suara Marry. Aku sempat kenal dekat dengannya.

DEG!

Apa ini? Aku memiliki firasat buruk untuk Alice. Oh, Kami-sama, jangan jatuhkan lagi kesalahpahaman di antara teman-temanku, aku mohon…

**TBC**

**.**

**Huwaaa! Chapter 3 akhirnya update juga. TT^TT Saya terharu…**

***nangis darah***

**Baiklah, ini sangat lebay. =="**

**Yak! Konflik sudah mulai timbul di chapter ini. Gimana? Kerasa, gak? :3**

**Mohon maaf karena di chapter ini ceritanya lebih panjang dari 2 chapter sebelumnya. Maklum, author "haus ngetik" karena hiatus. *banyak alasan***

**Sedikit info saja, untuk chapter depan akan muncul karakter baru dan pairing baru… Yeay! XP Coba tebak, deh siapa yang belum dimasukin? :3**

_**Special Thanks for**_**:**

**. ****Katy Starcatcher****: Nih sudah update. :3 Maaf kalau update-nya lama, soalnya kemarin-kemarin saya sedang hiatus. Tapi sekarang sudah bisa aktif lagi, mungkin malah bakalan menjadi yang paling aktif dari yang paling aktif (?). Terima kasih atas review-nya, ya! ^^**

**. ****Cho-AlyssVessalius**** : Eh? Emangnya kamu narsis, ya? *PLAK!* Terima kasih atas review-nya, Hime. ^^ Ini sudah update, kalau saya gak update bisa-bisa saya dimarahi "Pangeranmu" dan dihukum gantung di kerajaanmu. Haha.. XD**

**. ****Vi ChaN91312** :** Saya aja yang buat juga ketawa sendiri kayak orang gila. *BUGH!* Haha… Terima kasih atas review-nya, ya! ^^**

**. ****Kagamine 'Rii' Vessalius**** : Haha… ^^" Soalnya saya mau kadar serius dan kadar humornya seimbang (?). Saya juga ketawa sendiri pas ngetik bagian itu. Hahaha… :3 Yak, Fanfic "Last and Forever" chapter 2 akan update tanggal 4 Mei nanti. Terima kasih atas review-nya, Rii-chan! ^^**

**. ****Annasthacy Chashyme****: Huwaaa! Terima kasih karena Annasthacy-sama sudah me-review fanfic saya. XD Eng… Echo, Zwei, dan Eida saya buat bukan "agak" OOC, tapi "sangat" OOC. ==" Tapi, saya akan mencoba mempertahankan sikap datarnya Echo. XP Yap. EllyEida muncul di sini! :3 Gimana?**

**. ****Reborn Angel From the Past**** : Ombak di chapter ini sudah mulai membesar. Gimana? :3 Untuk pertanyaannya, mungkin sudah bisa terjawab? Kalau belum, simak terus ceritanya, ya! ^^ Terima kasih juga sudah me-review… **

**. ****anryn leicesterberry**** :  
ch 1 : Haha… Iya, benar. Soalnya saya mau memakai semua chara di Pandora Hearts, gak mau pakai chara dari yang lain. (maksa) ^^ Yeiy! Terima kasih sudah di fave. ^^b  
ch 2 : Yak! OzAlice udah nongol, nih! Gimana? :3  
Terima kasih atas review-nya, ya! ^^**

**. And ****YOU****! Thanks for reading this fanfic. ^^**

**Last, REVIEW please?**

***puppy eyes***

**=D**


	4. Chapter 4: Cross Purpose

**SILENT IN LOVE**

**Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki-sensei**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Semi-Humor**

**Warning(s): AU, OOC, typo, gaje (?), dll.**

**Summary: Pintar, disukai banyak teman, dan populer. Itulah sosok seorang Xerxes Break. Manakah yang akan dia pilih, ilmu atau cinta?**

**A/N: Aye aye~ Fic jadul kembali berlanjut. *DUAGH!* Aaah, kira-kira sudah berapa bulan ya? OMIGOT! Satu setengah tahun, ding! *wajah innocent* *digampar masa* Baiklah, semoga **_**readers**_** masih ingat dengan jalan ceritanya. ==" Maafkan saya karena membuat fict ini terbengkalai. T^T**

**So…**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**.**

_Mereka saling menyukai, bukankah itu bagus?_

**.**

_Seandainya diriku dan Break seperti ini…_

_Tapi, hal itu benar-benar mustahil._

_Dan tidak akan mungkin terjadi._

**.**

"_Ya. Aku cuma bercanda."_

_Apa-apaan ini? Mengapa menjadi tragis begini? Seharusnya kalian bahagia karena kalian saling menyukai bukan saling menyakiti seperti ini!_

"_Elliot… pembohong…"_

**.**

"_Jadi, ini semua gara-gara Alice, ya?"_

_Oh, Kami-sama, jangan jatuhkan lagi kesalahpahaman di antara teman-temanku, aku mohon…_

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 4: Cross Purpose**_

Rasanya kemarin itu seperti mimpi. Aku tahu kalau Elliot dan Eida saling menyukai. Tapi akhirnya mereka kandas… hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit, dan bahkan mereka belum sempat menjalin hubungan. Di sisi lain, Oz yang baru saja putus dengan Marry langsung mendapatkan insiden berciuman dengan Alice. Apalagi sepertinya Marry salah paham. Dia pasti menyangka kalau Alice penyebab dari keretakan hubungannya dengan Oz.

Haaah! Semua hal itu membuatku frustasi—dan juga sedih.

Bagaimana aku tidak sedih? Dua orang sahabatku terlibat dalam masalah percintaan yang rumit. Apalagi aku belum pernah menemui masalah seperti ini di buku novelku. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk menyelesaikan semua masalah yang ada.

Tapi, aku ingin kedua sahabatku bahagia. Aku akan berusaha—apapun caranya, aku akan merombak hubungan Elliot dan Eida menjadi lebih baik lagi, kemudian menjelaskan permasalahan yang ada antara Marry dan Alice.

Aku tahu kalau aku bukan dewa. Aku tidak bisa melakukan semuanya dengan sekejap. Tapi aku yakin, jika aku berusaha, aku pasti bisa melakukannya.

Maka dari itu…

Aku akan **menomorduakan masalah percintaanku**.

Aku… akan **mengutamakan sahabat-sahabatku terlebih dulu**.

Ya. Aku lebih memilih sahabat dibandingkan cinta.

* * *

.

Tidak terasa ternyata aku telah sampai di sekolah. Selama perjalanan aku terlalu memikirkan Eida dan Alice. Aku bahkan lupa untuk turun dari mobil. Karena suara klakson dari kendaraan-kendaraan di belakang mobilku telah menggema, aku segera turun dari mobil dan menuju kelasku tercinta. Dan seperti biasa, aku mendapatkan pemandangan yang "biasa" di mana Zwei -ditemani Echo- "mengintip" ke dalam kelasku. Aku segera menghampiri mereka.

"Hei! Lagi-lagi melakukan pengintaian, _huh_?" sapaku pada mereka.

"Ja-jangan menyebutnya sebagai pengintaian!" sahut Zwei langsung dengan wajah memerah.

Aku dan Echo hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum isyarat.

"Sharon, cepat taruh tasmu di kelas. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan," ujar Zwei. Dari ekspresinya yang cukup kalut itu, aku menabak kalau "sesuatu" itu adalah hal yang buruk.

"Baiklah," kataku lalu langsung memasuki kelas dan menaruh tas di bangkuku. Setelah itu aku langsung menemui Echo dan Zwei lagi. "Ada apa? Ada masalah?"

Zwei melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan. Sepertinya memastikan kalau tidak ada orang lain di sana kecuali hanya kami bertiga.

"Sudah aman kok," ujar Echo.

Zwei menghembuskan nafasnya sejenak dan berkata, "Aku memutuskan untuk melupakannya."

Aku kaget. "Melupakan siapa?" tanyaku.

"Gil-bert," ujar Zwei dengan berat hati.

Ah, betapa bodohnya aku. Seharusnya aku sudah bisa menebak kalau yang dimaksud Zwei adalah Gilbert. Aduh, betapa lolanya aku!

"_Gomen_…," ujarku dengan kepala tertunduk. Aku benar-benar menyesali pertanyaanku.

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu meminta maaf," kata Zwei sambil menghembuskan nafas singkat.

"Tapi… Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mau melupakannya, Zwei?"

"Aku pikir, ini akan sulit," jelasnya sambil menerawang, "perasaanku, seharusnya ini tidak seharusnya terjadi. Aku tidak pernah bicara dengan Gilbert, bahkan dia tidak mengenalku. Ba-bagaimana mungkin perasaanku bisa tersambut. Apalagi… mu-mungkin saja dia telah memiliki gadis idamannya."

"Ta-tapi—"

"Makanya aku akan melupakannya dan menyerah. Aku… pasti bisa mendapatkan laki-laki yang lebih baik darinya kan?"

Penjelasannya yang terakhir membuat mulutku bungkam. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebaiknya aku katakan. Tapi, dilihat dari ekspresinya, Zwei pasti tidak ingin melupakan Gilbert. Aku tahu itu.

Tapi…

Aku ragu untuk mengatakannya. Aku tidak ingin terlihat memaksa karena ini adalah pilihannya. Aku juga tetap ingin menghargai pilihannya. Bagaimana ini?

"Terserahmu saja jika memang ini yang terbaik. Tapi aku tidak yakin kau bisa melupakannya dengan mudah," kata Echo tiba-tiba. Aku tersentak mendengarnya.

"A-apa maksudmu? Kau tidak mendukungku?" tanya Zwei khawatir.

"Bukannya tidak mendukung. Aku selalu mendukungmu, kok. Tapi, **jika kau ingin melupakannya, sepertinya itu adalah hal yang sulit**."

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Zwei. Kelihatannya Zwei terlihat bingung. Tapi, aku mulai mengerti apa yang dimaksud Echo.

"Karena… Cinta itu tidak bisa dengan mudah dilupakan. Jika kau mau melupakan seseorang, jangan memaksanya. Karena perasaan suka atau cinta tumbuh dengan berjalannya waktu, begitu juga dengan melupakannya—biarlah waktu yang membuatmu melupakannya. Jangan dipaksakan," jelas Echo panjang-lebar.

Waw! Jujur saja, aku dan Zwei cengo melihatnya. Echo yang dikenal sebagai pribadi yang pemalu dan tertutup itu menjelaskan soal "suka" dengan sejelas-jelasnya. Benar-benar…

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu—"

Ini benar-benar "sesuatu". Baru kesambet apa ya Echo sampai bisa bicara begitu?

"—kalian berdua."

Aku dan Zwei tersadar dari cengo berjamaah kami. Hei, ayolah! Aku sedang tidak melebih-lebihkan. Makhluk dari dunia mana yang gak cengo melihat seseorang yang pendiam seperti Echo berbicara panjang kali lebar kali tinggi soal cinta? Kalian pasti setuju denganku kan?

"_Go_-_gomen_. Aku hanya kaget saja," ujar Zwei sedikit gugup. Aku hanya mengangguk, menyetujui perkataan Zwei.

"Hn."

"Kalau boleh tahu, kau dapat kata-kata itu dari mana?" tanyaku penasaran.

Seketika wajah Echo memerah. "I-itu… Aku hanya pernah membaca di salah satu majalah saat ke perpustakaan."

Aku dan Zwei hanya ber-oh-ria.

Aku melirik jam tangan mungilku di pergelangan tangan kiriku, "Hmm, 5 menit lagi akan bel masuk," ujarku.

"Hah? Cepat banget! Ya sudah, kita masuk ke kelas masing-masing. _Jaa_…," kata Zwei.

"_Jaa_…!"

Kata-kata Echo tadi memang benar. Tapi ternyata aku tidak menangkap apa yang dipikirkan Echo. Karena saat itu yang terlintas dipikiranku adalah Zwei akan sulit melupakan Gilbert karena Zwei sangat mencintainya dan perasaan itu sudah sangat lama dipendamnya. Jadi, akan sulit bagi Zwei untuk mengambil pilihan ini.

Yah, teori tentang cinta memang banyak!

* * *

.

Aku masuk ke kelasku dengan langkah gontai. Hari baru saja pagi, tapi kenapa aku langsung mendapatkan berita buruk? Pagi yang melelahkan!

"Sharooon!" teriak Eida tiba-tiba dan langsung memelukku.

"A-ada apa?" Aku kaget dan aku teringat kejadian kemarin—antara Eida dan Elliot.

_KIIIT!_

Hatiku langsung merasa sakit ketika mengingatnya. Walaupun saat ini Eida memasang raut wajah gembira, tapi aku tahu kemarin dia baru saja patah hati. Haha, aku aneh ya! Padahal bukan aku yang patah hati, tapi aku yang sakit hati. Mungkin… ini yang disebut persahabatan?

"_Look_!" katanya sambil menunjuk ke arah bangkuku.

WHAT!

Yang benar saja… Penglihatanku… Tidak salah kan?

B-Break… Di-dia… Duduk di sebelahku…

Ini berarti… Aku sebangku dengannya?

"B-Break?"

"_Congrats_!" seru Eida sambil mendorongku menuju bangkuku.

"Ke-kenapa kau—"

"Untuk sementara aku duduk di sebelahmu, ya. Tempatku diambil orang," ujar Break sambil menunjuk bangkunya yang diambil Reo.

"Ba-baiklah, tidak masalah."

Aku bisa menjamin kalau wajahku bersemu merah. Oh, tidaaak! Aku harus ngelakuin apa sekarang? Aku harus bagaimanaaaaa?

Selain itu…

THANKS GOD!

I LOVE YOU, GOD!

Ini keberuntunganku! _Arigatou gozaimasu_, _Kami_-_sama_!

Aih, aku senang sekali! Rasanya aku ingin melayang… Huaaa…

_PUK!_

Eida menepuk bahuku. Aku meliriknya dan dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Hmm, aku mengerti maksudnya. Pasti dia yang membuat Reo mengambil bangku Break lalu mempromosikan pada Break untuk duduk di bangku sebelahku. Yah, benar-benar cerdik.

"_Have a nice day_~!" teriak Eida tiba-tiba.

Aku kaget dan langsung saja berteriak, "Apaan, sih?"

Yah, wajahku benar-benar memerah sekarang. Tapi, aku berterima kasih pada Eida.

Aku melirik ke arah Alice, Oz, dan Elliot, yang tersenyum-senyum melihatku. Lalu aku melirik Break…

He-hei, dia tersenyum!

Tapi… hanya sebentar. Dia langsung membuang muka.

Hmm, benar-benar ekspresi yang lucu.

_DEG! DEG! DEG!_

Baiklah, aku mulai deg-degan sekarang.

Daripada itu…

Bagaimana caranya aku bisa mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik jika jantungku berpacu lebih cepat beginiii?

Tidak sengaja mataku menangkap Lottie. Cih! Dia melihatku dengan tatapan apa itu? Menyindir? Oh, atau iri?

Sekali-sekali aku senang, boleh dong! Hehe…

* * *

.

"Jadi, 2x sama dengan…"

Baiklah, ini sudah pelajaran ketiga. Tapi…

_DEG! DEG! DEG!_

Hais, gara-gara Break ada di sebelahku, aku tidak bisa konsentrasi belajar. Yang ada dalam pikiranku saat ini adalah melihat wajah Break! Ta-tapi bagaimana caranya? Melihatnya untuk sedetik saja rasanya udah mau pingsan. Huaaa, aku menggalau di saat-saat seperti ini? Sulit dipercaya!

Baiklah, mari kita lirik Break sekilas.

Rambutnya yang berwarna perak… Halus dan tertata apik…

Matanya yang berwarna merah, mengingatkanku pada buah apel…

Hidungnya yang mancung… Ah! Aku iri dengan hidungnya itu!

Lalu bibirnya…

Bibirnya…

Erotis.

"Hng? Ada apa?"

_DEG_!

Ya, ampun! Aku meliriknya terlalu lama! Se-sepertinya itu tidak bisa disebut sebagai lirikan. Bagaimana bisa disebut sebagai lirikan kalau aku memperhatikannya terlalu lama! Bahkan aku tidak menyadari kalau dia…

Dia…

Sedang melihat ke arahku!

"Ada apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa, kok," kataku gugup sambil membuang muka. Hufft, lagi-lagi wajahku memerah!

"Oh," katanya singkat lalu kembali memperhatikan pelajaran.

_PUK!_

Hng? Apa ini? Gumpalan kertas? Aku melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan. Hmm, semuanya terlihat serius memperhatikan. Akupun membukanya dan membacanya dalam hati…

'_**Melihatmu saling tukar-pandang dengan Break seperti menonton drama serial yang romantis!**__'_

A-apa-apaan ini? Yak, lagi-lagi wajahku memerah. Ah, pasti ini dari Eida!

Aku segera melihat ke arah Eida dengan mencoba menahan wajahku yang memanas. Eida yang merasa aku melihatnya, langsung senyum nyengir dan menunjukkan huruf v di kedua jarinya.

Tuh, kan! Benar-benar…

'_Melihatmu saling tukar-pandang dengan Break seperti menonton drama serial yang romantis!'_

Tapi, kata-kata dari Eida membuatku senang. _Kami_-_sama_, terima kasih telah memberikan padaku sahabat yang menyenangkan seperti Eida.

* * *

.

_TENG! TENG!_

Akhirnya waktu untuk istirahat tiba juga. Aku segera menemui Zwei dan Echo, dan ingin cepat-cepat menceritakan pada mereka betapa senangnya aku tadi. Yah, aku sudah bisa menebak kalau mereka pasti akan mengejekku. Tapi tidak masalah. Aku sudah sering dibegitukan dengan mereka.

"Echo, Zwei, aku tadi—" perkataanku terhenti ketika melihat Echo dengan wajah kusut. "Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Kau tahu Vincent Nightray, bukan? Adik Gilbert yang saking jeniusnya naik satu tingkat saat sekolah dasar," tanya Zwei.

"Iya, aku ingat. Bukannya dia sekelas dengan kalian?" tanyaku balik.

"Ya, benar. Tadi Echo baru saja dibuat kesal olehnya."

"Loh? Kok bis—"

"Gimana gak kesal…," kata Echo sambil berusaha menahan diri untuk… murka?

"Me-memangnya apa yang telah dilakukan Vincent?" tanyaku hati-hati.

"Dia merobek kertas hasil ulangan Echo," jawab Zwei hati-hati.

"Hah? Kenapa dia merobeknya?"

"Karena nilai Echo lebih tinggi darinya," ujar Zwei sambil menghembuskan nafas singkat. Echo tetap terlihat berusaha menahan diri. Entah mengapa aku jadi sedikit… err—takut?

"Ooh. Sudahlah, Echo. Lagipula kan itu cuma angka. Pasti nanti atau besok dia akan minta maaf," kataku berusaha menenangkan Echo.

"Ma-mana mungkin!" teriak Echo langsung.

He-hebat! Kalau Echo sedang marah, dia bisa menjadi apapun yang diluar karakternya… Sesuatu…

"Gak mungkin, Sharon. Vincent itu selalu bersikap seolah-olah raja di kelas kami dan dia selalu menyebut dirinya tampan seperti pangeran," jelas Zwei.

"Pangeran?" Hah? Rasanya aku ingin tertawa, "aneh."

"Dia… Memang… Aneh… Banget…," kata Echo dengan wajah… horor?

"Tenangkan dirimu. Nanti dia pasti akan mendapatkan balasannya, kan?" kataku.

"_Yeah_, aku harap begitu."

Melihat Echo yang sedang _bad mood_, aku pikir, lebih baik nanti saja kuceritakan hal yang tadi.

Tanpa ada angin dan hujan, tiba-tiba saja Elliot menghampiriku. Wajahnya terlihat ragu.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"_A_-_ano_… Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan," katanya sambil menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Bicara saja," kataku.

"Ti-tidak! Tidak di sini. Hanya kau… dan aku…," katanya tergugup.

Ada apa ini? Ah, dia benar-benar aneh. Tapi, ya sudahlah.

"Baiklah," ujarku. Aku memberikan bahasa isyarat pada Zwei dan Echo untuk pergi. Mereka hanya mengangguk. Aku dan Elliot pun segera mengambil tempat yang cukup sepi.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku _to_-_the_-_point_.

"Se-sebenarnya aku…"

* * *

.

**BREAK'S POV**

**-flashback: on-**

"Hei, Break! Kau kehilangan tempat duduk ya? Hmm sepertinya bangku di sebelah Sharon kosong, lebih baik kau duduk di sana saja," sapa Eida Vessalius tiba-tiba padaku.

Walaupun aku sudah berbicara dari baik-baik sampai kasar-kasar dan hampir muncrat-muncrat ke sana-ke mari, tetap saja Reo duduk di bangkuku dan tidak bergeming sama sekali. Aku agak sedikit aneh melihat Reo, dia tidak biasanya egois seperti ini. Dan lagi, penawaran Eida itu…

KENAPA HARUS DI SEBELAH SHARON? WHUT!

"Hmm, mungkin ada tempat yang lain," aku tetap memasang wajah _cool_, "aku tidak ingin mengambil bangku orang lain," alibiku.

"Oh, ya? Sepertinya kau tidak tahu kalau orang yang duduk di bangku sebelah Sharon tidak masuk sekolah hari ini," ujar Eida sambil menunjuk ke papan absensi.

_Yeah_, memang ada satu nama di sana. Tapi, apa aku—

"Bangku di sebelah Sharon itu tempat yang bagus. Kau bisa melihat papan tulis dengan jelas, tidak akan kepanasan karena di dekat kipas angin, dan lihatlah orang-orang disekitar tempat itu! Mereka semua cinta ketenangan, jadi bisa dijamin kau akan nyaman duduk di sana daripada duduk di bangku paling depan dan sering kena semprot guru."

—bisa bersikap seperti biasa nantinya?

"Baiklah."

Hmm, aku rasa… Aku bisa!

**-flashback: off-**

Waktu istirahat akhirnya tiba juga. Apa kalian tahu, dari tadi aku menahan otot wajahku untuk tidak tersenyum pada Sharon. Dan sekarang wajahku pegal! Sepertinya pulang sekolah nanti aku harus melakukan "pijat wajah".

Mungkin kalian berpikir, mengapa aku tidak mau tersenyum pada Sharon?

Hello~~~! Apa kalian sudah lupa siapa aku?

Cowok tercakep, ter-_cool_, dan terpintar sejagat raya kelasku. Mana mungkin aku menebar senyum seperti halnya menebar permen? Makanya, aku ingin tetap terlihat cakep, _cool_, dan pintar, bahkan di sebelah cewek yang kusukai sekalipun! Yah, anggap saja aku memang mempunyai harga diri yang tinggi.

Dan apakah kalian tahu?

Tadi aku nyaris saja kehilangan konsentrasi belajarku! Apalagi ketika aku memergoki Sharon yang sedang tercengang dengan ketampanan wajahku. Arrrgh, mempunyai wajah cakep emang dosa ya!

_KRAUK! KRAUK!_

Ah, tadi itu gigitan terakhir permenku. Sebentar lagi juga akan bel masuk kelas. Lebih baik aku kembali ke kelas. Gak baik juga lama-lama di luar ruangan. Entar kalau ketampananku menipis karena terserap sinar matahari gimana? Kan gawat tuh!

Aku berjalan menuju kelasku. Aku melihat kedua teman Sharon bersama… Eida?

Hei, kenapa bukan bersama Sharon!

Sayup-sayup dan agak sedikit menguping, aku mendengar Eida mengatakan sesuatu dengan nada yang sedikit marah, "Tumben Elliot mau bicara berdua saja dengan Sharon. Ada apa dengannya? Apakah dia menyukai Sharon?"

Setelah mendengar itu, dengan segera aku melihat ke arah Elliot dan Sharon.

_DEG!_

He-hei! Apa-apaan itu? Sharon tersenyum? Wajah Elliot memerah? Jangan katakan padaku kalau Elliot menem—

TIDAK! Jangan katakan kata-kata itu padaku! Sharon itu menyukaiku yang tampan dan pintar ini! Bukan Elliot yang pemarah dan pemalas… itu…

Tapi, jika mereka benar-benar sudah…

Ti-tidak. Aku belum siap menghadapinya. Cinta keduaku… telah pupus… begitu saja?

Aku mempercepat langkah kakiku ke dalam kelas.

_KIIIT!_

Sesak.

Sakit.

Perasaan ini… mengapa muncul kembali?

"ALICE BASKERVILLE!"

_DEG!_

Rasanya jantungku hampir saja copot. Untung bukan ketampananku yang copot. Dibanding semua itu, siapa yang teriak-teriak di dalam kelas kesayanganku?

"Aku mencari Alice Baskerville!"

Ah, itu Marry, mantan pacar Oz.

Tunggu dulu… Mantan pacar Oz…?

"Ada apa?" kata Alice mendekat pada Marry. He-hei, beraninya dia mendekat ke Marry! Apa Alice tidak bisa lihat wajahnya yang saat ini terlihat sangat garang?

_PLAK!_

Alice ditampar. Ini tidak salah lagi. Marry marah pada Alice.

"Apa salahku?" kata Alice membela dirinya.

_PLAK!_

Marry menampar pipi Alice lagi. Ya ampun, aku tidak sanggup melihatnya. Pasti rasanya sangat sakit.

"Cukup, Marry!" teriak Oz tiba-tiba. Hei, dia datang dari mana?

_PLAK!_

Tanpa ragu, Marry lagi-lagi menampar Alice dan kali ini Alice terjatuh. Ayolah, tumbennya Alice berdiam diri seperti itu.

"HENTIKAN!"

Sharon?

"Marry, kau salah paham," ujar Sharon. Salah paham?

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Sharon! Lebih baik kau diam dan menyingkir daripada melindungi temanmu itu," kata Marry dingin.

"Tidak akan."

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Haloha…**

**Sudah lama tidak mengetik fanfic, maklum saya udah keenakan hiatus. =="**

**Karena sudah lama tidak mengetik, saya jadi bingung sendiri saat mengetik. "Kata-kata apa yang cocok?" "Apakah kalau begini akan enak dibaca?" Kedua pertanyaan itu selalu menghantui kepala saya saat mengetik. Tapi, kembalinya dari hiatus benar-benar membuat saya mengingat bagaimana saya pertama kali membuat fanfic. ^^**

**Selain itu, saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya jika saya mengalami perubahan dalam cara menulis fanfic. =w= Banyak sekali kendala saat mengetik fanfic ini.**

**Pertama, saya sempat lupa jalan ceritanya bagaimana. Dan sempat terlintas di kepala saya untuk men-discontinue-kan fanfic ini. Tapi untunglah ide-ide lama itu kembali muncul. =="**

**Kedua, saat mulai mengetik malah mati listrik! Lama lagi! Di sisi lain laptop saya belum saya cas, jadi batrenya kosong-melompong. ==" Soalnya kalau gak ngetik sekarang, mau kapan lagi? Tanggal 9 Juli saya udah mulai masuk sekolah. Pasti bakalan sibuk lagi.**

**Ketiga, saat mau publish, pulsa modem saya habis! Jadi harus nunggu sehari baru bisa publish. Ampun deh. =w="**

**Keempat, setelah diisi, niatnya udah mau banget nih update. Ternyata ~oh ternyata~ saya ada acara! *PLAK!* Jadi gak bisa update. T^T"**

**Kelima, nah ini udah geregetan banget mau update. Udah pastiin jam 9 malam mau update. Tapi… saya malah ketiduran. ="=**

**Keenam, aduh ini udah bikin kesel gak bisa update! Pas udah dapat waktu pas, semua lancar pada awalnya. Tapi… Tiba-tiba sinyal modem hilang! Astajim! =w= Jadi baru besoknya saya bisa update setelah nangis darah –bo'ong- semalaman. =="**

**Tapi, akhirnya saya bisa publish juga fanfic ini! XD  
Fanfic ini akan memiliki chapter yang banyak. Jadi mungkin beberapa tahun ke depan baru bisa selesai. ^.^**

**~Special Thanks~**

**Cho Vessalius  
**Terima kasih buat review-nya. Maaf ya gak bisa update cepat. Tahu sendiri deh saya itu sangat sibuk! *PLAK!* Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa teriak-teriak seperti itu? O.O

**Rin . aichii  
**Terima kasih buat review-nya, Rin-chan! XD Haha, saya maklumin kalo sampe lupa ceritanya. Chapter ini pun di-update dalam jangka waktu yang sangaaat lama. T.T Maaf. Ngomong-ngomong, udah lama gak lihat fanfic buatan Rin-chan lagi. Jadi rindu nih =w=. Kapan mau balik ke FFn?

**Ayu Tsumaki  
**Terima kasih buat review-nya. Haha, iya, itu terinspirasi dari 2 orang temen saya. Terima kasih juga buat semangatnya! ^^

**Dinahyukina  
**Terima kasih buat review-nya. E-eh? O.O Kenapa banyak yang bilang Elliot itu kejam ya? =w= Elliot kan imut-unyu-unyu-banget! Ya gak, Angel-chan? XD *lirik Angel-chan*  
Jangan sampe nangis dong! T.T Nih, saya kasih permen~ *kasih permen Break*

**Taviabeta Kuchiki  
**Hallo juga, Tavia-san! X3 Terima kasih udah review fict ini. Haha, untuk Break-Sharon udah nongol di sini. :3 Bagaimana? Masih geregetan juga kah? *PLAK!* #ngarep

**Futaba Kohaku Yoshirou  
**Terima kasih buat review-nya. Break-Sharon juga PAIR FAVORITE SAYA LOOOH! #ganyante *digampar se-fandom* Haha, Break memang sengaja dibuat narsis. ^^ Ini udah update, maaf ya lama. T.T

**Yosukegalih  
**Terima kasih buat review-nya. Kejang-kejang? O.O Panggil ambulance! *DUAGH!* Elliot gak malu-malu kok. Cuma malu-maluin. *PLAK!* *ditendang Angel-chan dan Elliot FC* Ah, mengingau rupanya. =.= *JEGER!* Yap, ini sudah ditambahin. Bagaimana? Masih kurang kah? :3

**anryn leicesterberry  
**Terima kasih buat review-nya. Haha, gak apa kok. Fict ini juga udah gak update lama. *DUAGH!* Haha, tapi ada penghalang nih buat Oz-Alice. Bagaimana? :3 Maaf update-nya lama. T^T

**Reborn Angel From the Past  
**Angel-chaaan! XD Akhirnya saya update! Akhirnya saya update! *PLAK!* Terima kasih buat review-nya. Mau selancar? Bareng Professor ya? XD Terima kasih lagi udah suka chapter 3! *peluk* Ini udah update, Angel-chan. Maaf lama. T^T Tahu sendiri deh kendala saya gimana~ Hiks… TwT

**And YOU!  
**Thanks for reading my fict. ^^

**Bersediakah memberi saya review? =^_^=**

**Arigatou gozaimasu. (_ _)**


End file.
